


哥哥太诱人了怎么办3

by yuanyuan1207



Category: yuanyuan1207
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan1207/pseuds/yuanyuan1207
Summary: 呜喵
Relationships: Wu Lei (Actor)/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 11





	1. 哥哥太诱人了怎么办3

“哥哥好敏感啊，你知道我想这一天想了多久吗”吴磊咬着他的耳朵说道，高潮过后的吴亦凡，身体自觉的缩着小穴，这让肉棒进去困难。吴磊一巴掌打到丰满白嫩的肉臀上喝到：“放松!”。  
吴亦凡身体还在高潮余韵中，不由得对吴磊撒娇道：“磊磊，你帮帮我……帮帮我放松好不好”吴磊一边揉捏这他的臀瓣一边答到：“好啊，哥哥可真诱人，说！你有没有和别的男人做过？”小穴被他拉开有压紧，吴亦凡难耐的说道：“没有……没人操过我，磊磊是我第一个男人……嗯啊……快进来我好想要……啊哈~”长久以来渴望的东西终于得到满足，吴亦凡转过身去，撅起臀部，用手臂前端撑在床榻上，脸部贴着床单，胸部和腰部下压，腿跪着。乖乖摆好姿势露出小穴供吴磊玩弄，吴磊听到他这样的回答表示很满意，于是在他的身后，胯下肉棒抵着微张的骚穴，双手把着两瓣圆润的臀肉。龟头用力一挤，插了进去“啊啊……进来了……”吴亦凡浪荡的叫着，吴磊抓着他的臀肉用力操干着，他被紧致的小穴吸的头皮发麻，快感阵阵来袭，“哥哥，操你的骚屁股真爽，我要干你一辈子”“嗯~啊哈……好呀干我一辈子…我好喜欢啊”穴道在不断的摩擦中发出滋滋作响的水声，吴磊只觉进出间顺畅了不少，于是吴磊半退出肉棒，开始在穴道毫无章法的左突又刺。突然吴亦凡爽的高声呻吟：“啊啊……插到了……”屁股摇摆着挣扎想摆脱着陌生又剧烈的快感。吴磊满意的说道：“没想到哥哥你的G点这么浅，真是天生给男人干的骚货！”说完胯下挺动，把肉棒抽出至穴口又狠狠撞进去，次次蹭过让吴亦凡为之疯狂的那处，“啊啊啊……太快了……慢……慢一点”飞快撞击的下身，发出肉体拍打的啪啪声响，吴亦凡被大力顶撞着一点点的往前蹭，又被拖回来压在男人跨下猛干。不知过了多久，吴磊终于在他的小穴里射出精液。  
高潮过后，吴亦凡黑发微湿，双眼失神，眼角还挂着未干的泪痕，嘴中不断呼气，奶头又红又肿，双腿酸胀的合不拢，从小穴流出的白色精液糊满穴口，吴磊看着他这模样心生怜爱的捧着他的脸亲了又亲。  
吴磊深情的说道：“哥哥，你终于是我的了，我好爱你”吴亦凡迷迷糊糊的答到：“磊磊我真的不行了，我腿好酸，好想睡觉”于是吴磊搂着他沉沉睡去。  
纵欲的后果就是，第二天中午吴亦凡才醒，醒来感觉全身仿佛被什么东西碾压过，他的腰上还压着吴磊的胳膊，吴磊被旁边的动静吵醒，微笑的说道：“哥，你醒了？”。“怎么会发生这样的事，我们怎么能做这样的事呢”吴亦凡难受的讲着，吴磊坚定的说道：“有什么不可以呢，我从第一次遗精想的就是你，我知道哥哥一个人很孤独，以后就让我陪你好吗”吴亦凡想着他现在的经济来源大部分来自吴总，作为模特他靠给吴氏集团代言走秀赚钱，如果让吴总知道他答应的照顾吴磊却照顾到了床上那不知道有什么后果，可吴磊这边又不像是会善罢甘休的样子。吴亦凡只好为难的说道：“可是让吴总和夫人知道我俩的事，我不知道要承受什么样的后果”，吴磊抱着他说道：“现在我们不说他们怎么会知道呢，等我足够强大了，我会把你带到他们面前，我会给你一个家的。”被他抱着吴亦凡听到他这样说是觉得感动的，他从小在孤儿院长大，后来被吴军夫妇收养，他也只是众多养子中的一个，他不知道家是个什么概念，也羡慕吴磊对于感情的大胆和坚定。看吴亦凡沉默，吴磊说道：“真的，哥哥你相信我。不会有什么事的，和我在一起你就可以不那么辛苦了”吴亦凡想到自己在接别的活时起早贪黑，控制体重还时不时会有猥琐男人揩油，即便这样他也只能笑着推脱。有了吴磊他确实可以不那么辛苦，或许吴磊这个大少爷只是一时对我着迷，可能等他再大一点就会明白这只是他青春期的冲动，况且吴总的工作重心也不在这里，就让我也自私一次吧，吴亦凡答到：“我想，我们可以先尝试着在一起，不过逢年过节在吴总和夫人面前我们必须保持距离，不能让别人看出端倪，这样你可以做到吗？”吴磊惊喜的说道：“太好了，哥哥同意接受我了！我答应你现在隐瞒但以后我一定会靠着自己出人头地然后牵着你的手出现在众人面前，让他们都知道你是我的人！”


	2. 哥哥太诱人了怎么办2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呜喵

吴磊来到了吴亦凡的公寓，看到他给自己准备的房间感觉还不错，看来哥哥对自己还是挺用心的，吴亦凡说道:”磊磊坐了这么近飞机肯定累了吧，我帮你收拾东西，你去洗个澡好好休息一下”吴磊同意了，于是开始脱衣服，慢慢的脱到只剩内裤，吴亦凡忍不住偷偷瞟他的下体，虽然还没有勃起，但是已经有鼓鼓的一-团，如果勃起了插入我的穴里,应该会很爽的吧。想到这里吴亦凡的后穴开始蠕动发痒,他为自己的想法感到羞耻。

入夜，吴磊满脑子都是十岁那年看到的吴亦凡赤裸身体用自己的手指抽插小穴的模样，于是他走到了吴亦凡房间。屋内的冷气开的很足，卫生间的玻璃是磨砂的在外面隐隐约约可以看到哥哥的动作，一颗颗解开的扣子， 双肩怂动衣服就从白皙细嫩的身子上滑了下去，当他弯下身子捡起掉落的衣物时，浑圆硕大的屁股撅了起来，肉棒乖巧的垂在双腿之间。

屋内一双眼睛炙热的盯着他，而他却一概不知。抬起修长的腿跨入浴缸，吴磊走至浴室门口唤道:“哥哥?”

“等等”室内响起慌乱的水被搅动声，脚步声,穿衣服声..吴磊并没有等待直接用力把门拉开。"你怎么可以就这样进来了? !”吴亦凡亮晶晶的葡萄眼瞪的大大的看着他一副不可置信的样子，手攥着内裤挡着重点部位。“我来了，不是正合你意吗，哥哥与其自己一个人玩，不如让我来满足你?”吴磊不打算做多的解释，吴亦凡似乎是被吓得不轻，杵在哪里不知道穿衣服,看吴磊步步逼近，高大的身影挡住灯光，投射下一片阴影。吴亦凡内心慌乱不已，转身想要出去，吴磊抓住他的手腕一扯，吴亦凡就重心不稳的撞上了吴磊的胸膛同时遮挡身体的内裤也被扯掉，吴磊低下头埋入哥哥颈间说道:“凡凡,你好香啊”吴亦凡身子被炙热的气息弄的酥软，隐忍的说道:“吴磊，你知道你在干什么吗”他想抵抗男人是侵袭滴，双手抵着吴磊的健壮的胸想让他离自己远一点。

吴亦凡暴露在空气中的奶头早就有了感觉，又圆又红的挺翘着。而吴磊看出他的意图怎会让他如愿，于是松开握着他手腕的手，转而放到他腰间，拉着他往自己身上贴，吴磊衣服还穿的整整齐齐的，奶头碰到硬硬的布料，被布料磨蹭着的乳肉竟有-丝丝快感。吴磊去寻他的嘴唇，张开嘴轻吻着，双唇压着磨蹭，含着饱满的唇珠轻吸，伸出舌头舔吴亦凡的嘴角，舔湿了嘴唇再轻轻吮吸着。吴亦凡退无可退慢慢的屈服于快感，被默默分开双腿也没有感觉什么不妥。

吴磊的手伸向吴亦凡的淫穴慢慢按揉着。吴亦凡被吻的舒服极了,在吴磊离开了嘴唇后还主动抬头靠过去想继续。吴磊别过头，笑着看他沉迷淫荡的样子，手从双腿间抽出来举在吴亦凡的面前。索吻不成功的吴亦凡回过神，-一双湿漉漉的双眼渐渐聚焦，吴磊手上沾着的....自己的淫液....吴磊把手上沾着的粘液沿着吴亦凡的嘴唇轻轻涂抹，边涂还说:“哥哥好骚啊，亲一下就出水了。"嘴唇黏糊糊的都是自己的淫水，呼吸之间都是一股体液的骚味。吴亦凡双眸颤

动“...不是的....我不骚的"吴磊听到玩味的笑着说:“你都不骚的话，这世界上还有骚货吗，不过没关系，我就喜欢你对着我发浪”

说着吴磊低下头含住吴亦凡的一侧乳头，大力吮吸着。“啊... 嗯啊.... 磊磊不要 吸的这么用力啊，奶头被吸的好爽，嗯啊... ”奶头在嘴里被吴磊用舌头快速拨弄，奶头充血肿胀,等吴磊终于放开被蹂躏的奶头时，奶头已经变成了殷红色，肿起挺立，点缀在白皙的胸膛.上格外鲜艳。吴磊用手指掐着被吸肿的奶头，指尖刮着还未张开的奶孔。充血的奶头格外的敏感，被玩弄的快感让吴亦凡不自禁的说道.啊哈.......别玩了..好痒.啊....吴磊只当做没听到，手指拨弄不停"哥哥奶头可是好玩的很，不给玩奶子，那哥哥的小穴给玩吗?”吴亦凡被奶头越来越剧烈的快感刺激的口不择言: ..啊给...玩我的小...穴....啊...从来不曾说过这么直白下流的话，吴亦凡感觉无比羞耻。

吴亦凡和吴磊到了床上，吴亦凡掰着腿根,主动打开双腿给人亵玩，怎么变成现在这样的他已记不清，只知道现在是吴磊的手指在他身体内，是他一直渴望着的。

吴亦凡浑身不受控制的轻微发着抖,闭着眼小心翼翼的伸出红润舌尖一点点舔舐吴磊的薄唇，抬起右脚蹭着吴磊的大腿，挺起的肉棒在吴磊的衣服上磨着，淫穴微缩，“嗯啊... ”吴磊左手搂着吴亦凡的腰，右手从他腿根穿过，摸上了他的淫穴，穴微微张开，肉缝里全是挤出来的淫水，吴磊坏笑道:“哥哥好骚啊，亲一下就出水了。  
吴磊一掌盖住整片臀瓣搓揉，一指探入穴内摸索，穴内紧致非常,肉褶极多，手指进入便被吸住，手指画着圆圈的搅，肉褶藏着的淫水都被搅了出来，流在了吴磊的手里。

吴磊抽出手指，把手指上沾着的淫液涂在吴亦凡的胸前，吴亦凡的奶头仍然红肿着,粉嫩又圆又大的乳头，被涂上淫水搓弄，变得越发挺立，在烛光下看起来就像要盛开的花骨朵一

样。“啊..奶头.... 不要搓”吴亦凡本就情动，被搓着奶头，底下的水流的更多了。吴磊抓着吴亦凡的手按在自己胯下，吴磊的男根早已经勃起，在衣裤的遮挡下还是鼓起好大一包,强大的荷尔蒙散发。吴亦凡的手顺着男根抚摸，烫手热度从手上传来，整个身子都跟着发烫，耳朵通红，眼角泛红，睫毛盈满泪水。淫穴不停的出水，顺着腿缝流着，身体深处麻痒难耐，只能双腿夹紧试着缓解这痒。

吴磊知道不可一下逗弄太狠，伸手解开腰带，露出腿间粗大的阳具，肉棒已经完全涨硬勃起，微微上翘。吴亦凡看着那沉甸甸的囊袋和硕大的龟头，目测肉棒尺寸足足有二十厘米长，青筋狰狞遍布。怒涨的马眼流出清液，视觉感官.上十分震撼。想到待会这根巨大的东西要进来自己身体，不自禁又期待又害怕。“哥哥，你这是叫发骚了，想男人的肉棒了，待我插进去你的浪穴止止痒。”吴磊笑着说道，吴亦凡哪里听到过这些话，只羞愤的转开眼不敢再看那处。吴磊涨了这许久，也有点不自在，在吴亦凡屁股下垫上枕头，把吴亦凡的双腿往身体两边压，彻底把身体打开展示。吴磊握着肉棒抵在肉缝.上下磨蹭，龟头沾着淫水去蹭那穴口，吴亦凡抖得更厉害了, 口中也溢出爽快的呻”.啊.....看着我，看我怎么插你的骚穴的。”吴磊出声命令着。吴亦凡只能抬头盯着被亵弄的那处看，那狰狞巨物裹着淫水，油光发亮的和自己私处摩挲“嗯..

....阳根在穴口处逗弄够了，一挺身把巨大的龟头插进了淫穴内，被龟头撑开的穴肉紧紧裹着肉棒两边，穴内遭受龟头的入侵，丰厚的肉褶争先恐后的吸附着龟头，越痛越是收缩不停，肉棒被吸着一点点往里挤，繁复的肉褶被强硬的捅开，淫水直流“啊啊...进来了......

吴磊被伺候的发出一声舒爽的叹息。吴亦凡却没那么好受，身体好像被劈成两瓣，又涨又麻。龟头还抵着深处的小口，充满侵略性，被捅穿的恐惧感让他不住叫唤“啊....进不去....满了.....”吴磊看着至少还有四分之一露在穴口外面的肉棒，说道:“哥哥的骚穴可真够浅的。”说着边用力往前一顶“让我给你捅开就好了。.“啊......不要捅....”吴亦凡的言语没有任何作用，淫穴被彻底捅开，龟头所向披靡，直达蜜穴深处。

下身被抬高，吴亦凡一睁眼便能看到吴磊肉棒根部紧紧贴着自己的穴口,淫穴内淫水开了闸一般翻涌， 肉棒上青筋跳动，吴磊把肉棒抽出时，巨大的龟头勾着淫肉拉扯的刺激让吴亦凡有种昏死过去的感觉，口中只知道无意识的叫喊“啊... .啊... 要出来...嗯啊... .. .”身子内部有什么要喷出。吴磊把肉棒完全抽出后，被肉棒堵住的淫水也跟着涌出，吴亦凡浑身仿若触电一般痉挛，双腿抖动，小腹抬起起... .被肉棒干到了高潮。


End file.
